Vacancy 2: Another Night From Hell
by rhysmeyersfan
Summary: [Vacancy] A family is stranded on the side of the road in the backwoods of South Carolina. They decide to stay the night at a small motel, but soon find out that the rooms are being used to film grisly murders of the guests. Sound familiar?


**A/N:**

Yet another one of my bright ideas after seeing a movie I enjoyed. This one is based on Vacancy with Luke Wilson and Kate Beckinsale. It's a sequel to the movie, and makes sense because of the ending. It's with new characters on a road (a father, son, daughter, and boyfriend) trip on the way to a Christmas Eve weekend in the South Carolina. I have the cast too grins so you have some idea about what they look like. Yes, I know I'm a dork and the dumb Hollywood executives could never get a cast this good in a sequel to the movie, but yeah.. I can dream.

Michael Parks - Johnny Depp  
Nick Parks - Shia Labeouf  
Stephanie Parks - Ellen Page  
Will Jacobs - Ben Foster  
Ray - Patrick Wilson

Right now, I'm not sure about the length this story will end up being. Vacancy was sort of on the short side so meh.. I don't know.

Another note, **do not** read unless you've seen the movie. Some of the chapters contain spoilers for the ending of the movie, and it you haven't seen it yet, it ruins it. Though if you're reading this story you've probably seen it. But whatever. Small spoiler warning.

_italics _represent flashbacks

Read/Review :)

--------------------------------------------------

The radio blared as the blue Mustang skidded over to the wrong side of the dark, narrow road. Stephanie Parks shrieked loudly, covering her eyes. She uncovered them again after a few seconds when she felt the car swerve back to the right side. She looks back, not seeing the other car behind them. She smacks the maniac behind the wheel sitting beside her. "You're such a jackass! You know how my Dad is."

Will chuckles, running a hand through his hair. "Relax, Steph. He's not even back there."

"Hopefully they didn't get lost." She checks her cell phone. No missed calls. "I told you we should have followed them."

"How the hell are they going to get lost? We were in front of them the whole time and there was barely any traffic. There's only one road going _one_ way. We're in the Carolinas for Christ sake." He mumbles, "I'm surprised the road's are even paved."

Stephanie rolls her eyes. "Why are you being so bitchy?"

"I still don't get why we couldn't just fly to your Mom's place from Miami."

She looks over at him, touching the side of his face. "Do you want me to drive for awhile? There has to be a gas station around here somewhere. We could stop." He shakes his head, kissing the side of her hand. "No, I'm good. I haven't eaten a fucking thing all day. That's what it is."

Stephanie giggles, moving her body over the gear shift and straddling herself on Will's lap. "You're always hungry." He smiles, looking over her shoulder at the road. "What are you doing?" She kisses his neck. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like you're about to make me have an accident." Her mouth covers his and Will kisses her deeply. "Or cause a massive coronary."

Ring. Ring. "Cell phone." Will mumbles, between kisses.

Stephanie jolts up, startled. She bangs her head on the ceiling of the car. "Damn it." She rubs the top of her head.

Will turns down the radio. "Yeah?" she answers.

"Hey sweetie." Her dad says on the other end. "We're behind you. Nick left the map in the trunk and we had to stop and get it out."

Stephanie glances over at Will and mouths, "Nick." He just rolls his eyes, and focuses on the dark road in front of him. Stephanie's older brother Nick was always the cause of some sort of delay. Will had known him since they started at Miami State together two years ago. They were roommates and he met Stephanie a year later when Nick introduced them. Now he was a Senior and she was only a Sophomore. He still had no clue what he wanted to do with his life. Though, it didn't matter now since he'd dropped out of school last week.

The job at his Uncle's real estate agency was waiting for him. He'd already taken the licensing exam last year and passed with flying colors. It was a good job. Payed well. Could provide a stable life for himself. His Grandfather, Dad, and both Uncles were real estate agents their whole lives. If it was good enough for them, it was good enough for him too. At least that's what he kept telling himself. He knew it was good enough for Stephanie, since she was the one who encouraged him to just drop out, and stop wasting his money if he wasn't doing anything productive. His eyes briefly dart over to her. She was laughing on the phone at something her Dad was saying. Her medium length chesnut hair blew in the wind as she waved her hand out of the open window.

She was perfect for him and he knew it. He didn't let on but he'd been going nuts the past couple of days preparing to meet her Mom for the first time. Hopefully the Christmas Eve weekend would go well. Despite Mr. Parks' presence that is. Will lets out a deep sigh. For some reason, Stephanie's Dad couldn't stand him. Normally that wouldn't bother him but Michael Parks was an extremely hard headed man. Most of all he was sarcastic, much like Will himself, and always had some snarky comment for everything. Most of the time Will just ignored it but they'd gotten into it more than a few times over his daughter. Why, he didn't know exactly. He treated her well and they rarely ever fought in front of him. Nothing seemed to be good enough though. He treated Stephanie like she was still twelve years old, instead of the intellegent, indepedent woman of twenty that she was.

The fact that Michael had been a homicide detective for the past nineteen years also didn't help matters. He ran a background check on Will the minute he heard about their first date. He didn't find anything of course. Will was never in much trouble as a teenager. He'd never been arrested, didn't have a record, and yet Michael still didn't trust him with his little girl. But, Nick was in his corner. There was always that.

Stephanie covers the phone with her hand. "Nick says the map has a shortcut. We can get to the house in two hours." Uncovering the phone, "Nicky, are you sure? It's a side road though, there's nothing out there. If we got lost we're fucked. Yeah, okay."

She hangs up. Will turns on the air conditioning. "He knows what he's talking about?"

Stephanie shrugs, taking out a nail file from her purse. "I guess so. You turn off at the second road sign."

Will gripped the steering wheel, unsure of taking the back road. They were in the middle of nowhere. The only thing around them were miles of woods on both sides. If they got lost, there wouldn't be anywhere to go. "Look, call Nick and tell him--"

Suddenly, there was a bump underneathe the car and a loud screaching noise. It sounded like something had blown the tires out. Will looked frantically at the gas gage in front of him. "What the fuck?!" He tried to put on the brake, but it wasn't working. Again. Again. Nothing.

He rammed his foot down harder and the brake made a loud noise and the car spun around. It stopped when the front end hit a nearby tree. Will's forehead hit the wheel hard, causing the wind to knock right out of him. He gasped her breath as everything went silent. He leaned his head back, glancing in the rearview mirror. Michael and Nick's car had done the same thing, but hadn't hit anything. The car was sitting on the side of the road about a yard away.

Will put his hand on his forehead. A massive headache was coming on. Everything was going blurry. As soon as he got his eyes to stop fluttering open and shut, Stephanie was holding his face in her hands above him. "Will? Will? Talk to me. You okay? Are you hurt?"

"Yeah. I just hit my head on the wheel." His pain turns to fear when he see's the large, bloody gash above her eyebrow. He cups the side of her face, trying to lean up. "Jesus. Did you hit the dashboard?" She nods quickly. "I'm okay, I'm fine. I'm worried about you though. You could have a concussion." She holds out four fingers in front of his face. "How many am I holding up?"

Will closes his eyes and opens them again so he can focus. His headache was getting worse. "Three. No, four. Four."

She lets out a sigh of relief. That was something at least. "What about your legs? Can you move?" she asks, concerned.

He shakes his head. "I don't know. Yeah, I think so. I'm pretty sure it's just my head."

She nods, opening the car door. "I'm going to come around to the other side. Stay there. Don't try to move yet."

Will leans his head back again, slowly nodding in response. He couldn't believe this was happening. The thought of having to walk down a dark road in the middle of nowhere in the deep South made his stomach turn. Maybe he'd seen Texas Chainsaw Massacre one too many times. His door opened and Stephanie was already trying to help him up. "Come on," she breathed, her voice shaking slightly. "Lean into me." She looked more shaken up than he did. But as usual, she was taking the upper hand. She rarely thought of herself before others in situations like this one.

He reluctantly did what she said as they started walking slowly down the road towards the other car. The headlights were blinding Will and he couldn't make out any movement. Surely, they were both okay. The car hadn't hit anything and it didn't look damaged in any way. Other than the two flat tires in the front. What had caused them to blow out in the first place?

A car door slammed. Groggily, Will stopped leaning on Stephanie's side and started walking on his own when he saw Mr. Parks jogging towards them. The last thing he wanted was for him to sense weakness in him. He went straight for Stephanie. Will let his arm drop from her shoulder, and stepped back a little. "I'm okay, Dad. We're both fine."

Michael pulled his daughter into a hug. "You alright? You're both okay?" He glanced at Will over her shoulder. Will puts a reassuring hand up, letting him know he was fine. He walks past both of them, and leans on the front of the car. Michael pulls back from her, scanning her for injuries. "You're sure?"

Stephanie points to the cut over her eyebrow. "Just a scratch from the glove compartment. I'll live." She looks past him. "Where's Nick?"

Michael points down the road. "Trying to get a signal. My phone doesn't have one."

"What the hell happend? We must have both hit something." she says, curiously, walking back towards the car.

Michael shakes his head in confusion, looking around. "I don't know. It had to have been something in the road."

Michael walks to the back of the car to check the tires, but stops when he sees Will leaning on the front of the car. He'd never liked Will and didn't understand why his daughter was with him of all people. The cop in him had made him stop and help. Michael leans down to his level, trying to check him out. "You alright? Lift your head up, kid. Let me get a look." Will lifts reluctantly lifts up his head, hating this situation even more now. There was hardly any light on the road. "I can't see a damn thing. Nick!" he calls.

"Damn it." Nick says, angerly reading the _no signal_ message on his phone for the tenth time in the past five minutes. How could his cell phone not be working? He looks down the road at his Dad. "Yeah?" he answers, walking back.

"Grab the flash light from the backseat, will you? I need some light. It's darker than shit out here."

Stephanie looked up from the front tire. "Dad."

"Sorry, baby. But it is." he answers, as Nick makes his way towards him with the flashlight. He takes it from him. "Thanks."

He shines it to the side and looks over his face. Several bruises were forming, but he looked okay. "You'll be alright. Just don't fall asleep on us."

"What do you mean he's alright? It looks like someone took a bat to his face." Nick chimes in, chuckling slightly.

"Unfortunately nothing so glamorous." Will interjects, his tone sounding more upbeat now.

"Did you check your cell phones?" Michael directs to Stephanie.

She nods. "Back in the car. No signal. We must be too far out."

Michael runs a hand over his face, letting out a frustrated sigh. Why did this have to happen tonight of all nights? The only reason he'd even come on this trip was because of his children's constant badgering and for their piece of mind. "Only thing we can do is start walking. There's got to be a motel or gas station with a phone somewhere. They're usually all over the place out here."

--------------------------------------------------


End file.
